


60 for 60: Paternoster Edition

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: 60 words for each of the 60 canon Sherlock Holmes stories, if they happened to the Paternoster Gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of 60 for 60 in the canon Holmes fandom but never felt like I had anything original to bring to the table. I've been wanting to write more for the Paternoster Gang though, and it's easier to focus on shorter stories like these. As an added bonus, I get to put my excessive knowledge of Sherlock Holmes to good use. All of them will be at least 60 words, but some may be more, and I'm writing them in no particular order.

1\. **The Problem of Thor Bridge**

Vastra lays a hand upon each of Jenny's knees, drumming her long, sensitive fingers in excitement. She looks into Jenny's eyes with the peculiarly mischievous gaze that is characteristic of her more imp-like moods.

“It is well for us that we are armed,” she says.

An hour, a series of mishaps by Strax, and one katana in the river later, she regrets those words immensely.

 

2.  **Silver Blaze**

“Surely I met you in Plymouth, at a garden party, some time ago, Mrs. Straker,” said Vastra.

“No, you are mistaken,” said Mrs. Straker, giving Vastra a look that clearly indicated what she thought of the likelihood of that.

Jenny leaned over and whispered, “Perhaps you should have suggested you saw her at the local Socialist meeting, instead.”

 

3\. **The Adventure of the Dying Detective**

Jenny shakes with rage. “I thought you were dying, and you wouldn't let me come _near_ you.”

“It was essential that you―”

“You wouldn't even let me get Strax!”

“He definitely would have ruined―”

“ _Never again_ , do you hear me? I have enough to worry about when you actually get injured.”

“I... I'm sorry, Jenny.”

 

4.  **The Adventure of the Cardboard Box**

“Do you mean to say that you read my train of thoughts from my features?”

“Your features, and especially your eyes.” Vastra figured that now was perhaps not the best time to explain the psychic capabilities of third-eye Silurians to Jenny. However, it might be time to explain just why she had been observing her features so closely...

 

5.  **The Adventure of the Lion's Mane**

“How're we going to explain this one, ma'am?”

Vastra looked wistfully toward the sea. “Oh, I'm sure we'll come up with something convincing enough. How does a rogue jellyfish sound?”

Jenny thought about all the people who firmly maintained that Vastra just had a “skin condition”. “It'll have to do. The world just isn't ready for Sea Devils.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these is straight up stolen from canon (even more so than the rest of them). Also, a warning for canon-typical violence, but there's not much detail.

6.  **The Resident Patient**

Towards evening, a broken test-tube brought Vastra’s research to a premature end, and she sprang up.

“What do you say to a ramble through London?”

By “ramble” she really meant “training”, but Jenny gladly acquiesced, happy to be out. For three hours they strolled about together, watching the ever-changing kaleidoscope of life as it ebbed and flowed throughout the city.

 

7.  **The Priory School**

“What’re you going to do with six thousand pounds, ma’am?” It was an unbelievably enormous sum.

“Oh...” Vastra sighed, “I would so love a conservatory. What do you say we move into a proper townhouse, Jenny?”

“Sounds wonderful, but you better be helping out around the house if you aren’t hiring servants.”

“Ah, but who could ever compare to you?”

 

8.  **The Speckled Band**

Changing roles often to meet the needs of a case, Jenny was introduced to clients and informants in a variety of ways. Usually it was “my maid”, “my assistant”, or on one memorable occasion, “my expert locksmith”. But to Miss Stoner, Vastra had said, “my intimate friend and associate”. Waiting in the dark, Jenny wondered what it meant to her.

 

9.  **The Sussex Vampire**

“The world is big enough for us; no ghosts need apply,” stated Vastra.

Jenny laughed disbelievingly, raising her eyebrows. “Seriously? I think this case is exactly within our purview.”

“Send them to Torchwood.”

“But…” Jenny trailed off, almost disappointed.

“Jenny,” Vastra paused, “do you _want_ vampires to be real?”

 Jenny blushed.

 Grinning, Vastra raised her glass of blood in response.

 

10\. **The Hound of the Baskervilles**

Jenny sprinted through the fog-covered moor. She had tried to draw the monstrous hound away from the others—but where was the path?—and suddenly it was upon her, teeth glinting in the moonlight. Teeth, and claws, that ripped right into her shoulder.

Following the sound of the screams, Vastra arrived just in time to see Jenny’s eyes flash gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

11. **The Adventure of Shoscombe Old Place**

“Strax here is a famous fisherman,” Vastra lies through her teeth, willing Jenny not to say anything. For appearance’s sake, they bring fishing poles along with them anyway. It turns out that Strax, despite his lack of experience with such a primitive tool, is perfectly happy to spend hours in the middle of nowhere attempting to obliterate the slippery creatures.

 

12.  **The Adventure of the Three Students**

It was not a problem worthy of The Great Detective, Vastra mused, really only a day’s work to follow up loose ends with a limited number of suspects. Still, looking at Jenny’s awed face as they walked around the university, she was struck with a strange kind of sorrow at the limits this time and society placed on her education.

 

13.  **A Study in Scarlet**

MADAME VASTRA – her limits.

  1. Knowledge of Literature.—Nil.
  2.                       Philosophy.—Only her own, if any.
  3.                       Politics.—Worse than nil; has strange ideas about how society works.
  4.                       Botany.—Variable. Well up in poisons, tropical plants, and medicinal herbs. Knows nothing of anything that grows around here.
  5.                       Geology.—Practical, but bizarre. Shows me splashes upon her boots and tells me by their colour and scent in what part of London she’s received them.
  6.                       Chemistry.—Profound.
  7.                       Anatomy.—Accurate. Scarily accurate.
  8.                       Sensational Literature.—Immense, though only within the past ten years.
  9. Is an expert with a sword.
  10. Has a good practical knowledge of British law, practical being “criminals and their assorted crimes”.
  11. Is an excellent actress when she needs to be.



 

14.  **The Adventure of the Second Stain**

“A secret of this importance would rise superior to the most intimate of domestic ties,” the Premier had said. So much for that, Jenny thinks. The beautiful Lady Hilda Trelawney Hope genuinely believed she was unable to tell her husband about some old love letter. Her own relationship with Vastra is solidly built on mutual trust—she cannot imagine any situation where she would feel it necessary to go to such lengths to keep a secret from her beloved.

 

15\. **The Adventure of the Naval Treaty**

“This rose is extra. Its smell and its color are an embellishment of life, not a condition of it. It is only goodness which gives extras, and so I say again, we have much to hope from the flowers.” It was a testament to how far Vastra had come, that she could believe there was some good in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Study in Scarlet one is double, but hey, the book is long.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these words were taken directly from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, but they're public domain now.


End file.
